


lung

by mido



Series: chromosomal [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, additional character not tagged for suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: TC: HELLOTC: MOTHERFUCKER





	lung

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at ??:?? --

TC: HELLO  
TC: MOTHERFUCKER  
TC: hello  
TC: ITS TIME  
TC: it is  
TC: TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL, MOTHERFUCKER  
TC: even the mutant  
TC: ESPECIALLY THE MUTANT  
TC: hes a heretic  
TC: THEYRE ALL MOTHERFUCKING HERETICS  
TC: and its time  
TC: ITS TIME  
TC: TIME TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL  
TC: to paint with their palettes  
TC: AND MAKE A MOTHERFUCKING MURAL  
TC: to cleanse myself  
TC: to baptize this body  
TC: IN THEIR WARMTH  
TC: you know how  
TC: YOU KNOW HOW  
TC: keep us pure, o  
TC: O GRAND HIGHBLOOD  
TC: let us strike like a laughsassin  
TC: AND CURSE LIKE A SPARKSANCTIONER  
TC: let us dominate like honkconquerers  
TC: AND MURDER LIKE SUBJUGGLATORS  
TC: FOR WE ARE HOLY  
TC: we are holy  
TC: AND WE ARE DIVINE  
TC: we are divine  
TC: NOW THAT THE TIME HAS COME  
TC: the time has come now  
TC: ITS TIME TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL  
TC: the heretic motherfuckers  
TC: the doubters and nonbelievers  
TC: WILL QUIVER BEFORE OUR HAND  
TC: ARE YOU READY, MOTHERFUCKER?  
TC: im motherfucking ready  
TC: MOTHERFUCKING KILL, MY WICKED BROTHER  
TC: i motherfucking will, my wicked sister

\--  TC  is now an idle chum! --


End file.
